External accessories for flashlights which convert a focused output beam to a diffused wide-angle light are known in the related art. For example, a plastic diffuser tip may be secured over the head of a flashlight to soften the light for area lighting or to convert the flashlight into a glowing wand for emergency situations or traffic control. External diffuser tip accessories, however, may increase the outer dimensions of the flashlight. This may reduce the utility of the flashlight and complicate storage of the diffuser tip-flashlight combination in a flashlight holster. External diffuser tip accessories further may need to be removed from the flashlight in order to allow the flashlight to provide focused emissions. Also, external diffuser tip accessories may need to be stored when not in use. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved flashlight reflector and diffuser system.